Speak Now
by enchantingreverie
Summary: Marriage isn't a New Years resolution. It's a life-long commitment. Saying "I love you" is really saying "I'll be there", but saying "I do" is actually saying "Forever and always". Jacob/Bella. Inspired by "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.


_Author's Note: Hello there. :) This is my first Twilight fanfic, and very well possibly my last if no one reviews/favorites (so share your thoughts if you want me to continue writing Twilight, m'kay?). It's simply something random that came to my mind while listening to Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". But it differs from the lyrics to the song because it's Bella and Edwards wedding that Jacob crashes. Read and review? I'll love you forever and ever. :D Haha. And I've only got one thing to say…Team Jacob forever! ;D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_

* * *

_

**Speak Now**

_Marriage is just a piece of paper._

Bella Swan lay wide-awake in bed in her wedding dress.

_Today's the day._

And she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. And even though she was the one person Edward can't read – he still knew her mind never drifted anywhere else. _Except for Jacob…_

She got out of bed and studied herself carefully in the body-length mirror, turning right and left to make sure nothing looked out of place. But no matter of time in front of the mirror would change anything. She is getting married today, to Edward Cullen, the love of her life. Then why does she keep second-guessing everything?

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice stood leaning against her door-frame, a reassuring smile her face. "You look beautiful."

Bella chuckled and looked down slightly; looking beautiful was the least of her problems. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice made her way over to her soon-to-be-sister-in-all grinning even wider and wrapped her arms around her. "So, how are you?" she asked after sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm good." Bella tried her best smile on her before taking the seat next to her.

"Bella…"

"No, really," she continued, refusing to have her thinking anything was the matter. "I'm good. I promise."

Alice looked into her brown eyes and saw the confusion, the hurt, the pain—everything Bella had put Jacob through. "You don't need to lie to me, Bella. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Alice. Just pre-wedding jitters, I guess…" Bella let her sentence linger when Alice took on her dazed face. She was having a vision.

After a minute of complete and utter silence throughout the whole entire house, Alice finally returned back to her normal self again, only her breathing was heavier than ever before.

"What'd you see?" Bella asked her impatiently, trying desperately to look into her eyes but Alice refused to make any eye contact. "Alice, what is it?"

She turned to her, opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "I should go." Alice was up and out of the house, ignoring her friend's pleas to stay.

Bell was left standing in the middle of her quiet room, all alone with her thoughts once again. All the possibilities of what Alice could have seen in her vision race through her head in an instant.

"_Hey_,"

Only one person could say one word and have such a presence to literally steal her breath away...or, was it only because she was thinking about him?

"Jake," Suddenly she felt immensely awkward standing there in her wedding dress. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob stepped away from the door and walked towards her, his eyes never truly leaving hers. "You look beautiful." The words can't be stopped, and he doesn't care at this particular moment. Nothing matters but the truth.

"Thanks, I guess." Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, never really knowing how to take a compliment. But the crimson blush in her cheeks made it worth while. "So, why are you here?"

He took a step closer to her, and when she retreated by stumbling backwards just an inch, he stopped, leaving a foot of space between each other. The distance between them was enough for her to make him insane just by her sweet scent. "I came here to see you." Jacob stated the obvious, letting his smile shine through. "What, aren't you happy to see me?"

"No, no, I am." Bella forced a smile after realizing her frown had shown. "It's just that today," she struggled with her words while looking at him. "I mean, y'know, it's just that it's my wedding day…"

Jacob's smile vanished almost immediately at that. "And if Edward knew he would kill me." He sighed and she showed just a hint of a real smile. "I shouldn't be here, I know." he reached for her hand and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. "but I needed to see you."

Bella sighed, knowing the truth behind him "needing to see her", and looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm fine, Jake. Really. You don't need to worry about me."

"I'll always be worried about you, Bella." Jacob moved in close and just for a moment listened to her unsteady breathing. If he had one thing on her, it was that he could make her nervous just by his touch. "But soon enough that will change…you'll change…" he could feel himself tensing at just the thought of her being a vampire.

"Jake," Bella touched his bare chest and his warmth immediately coursed through her veins. "I'll always be the same Bella." she tried looking into his eyes, but he hid his gaze from her. Her hand fell and he finally released the other. She sighed deeply, "You should go. Edward will be by soon."

Jacob reluctantly nodded after a moment. "I'll always be waiting." he whispered to her, just inches from each other's faces.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his. "'Til my heart stops beating."

Jacob moved away from her and headed for the door. "Maybe even then." When he walked away, it was for the last time, as far as she knew.

_So don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now,"_

Everyone scrambled to get into place as the bride had the final finishing touches down to her make-up. They all stood up in the pews when the organ played, and smiled with great admiration at the blushing bride. Bella walked with her father up the aisle, smiling at everything, though secretly hating all the attention. Her brown gaze landed on him. He looked so confident, standing up there by the altar—Edward did. Bella couldn't help but think of how everything was going according to plan, everything felt so right, and yet...it wasn't exactly what she had expected it to be.

It seems like it took forever, but they finally reached the altar and Charlie kissed and hugged his daughter goodbye.

Edward and Bella shared a smile, ready to confess their love for each other through marriage.

They exchanged their wedding vows…

"I, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan as my wife…"

"I, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen as my husband…"

And the preacher looked out at all the people. But the only words that are repeated over and over again in Bella's head are; "Speak now or forever hold your peace…"

"I have something to say," A familiar voice speaks up. Jacob.

Bella's gaze immediately lands on Edward, but she quickly turned to look at Jacob.

"It's my last chance, and I don't want to screw this up." he stood up, dressed in his tux and cleared his throat before speaking. "I've known Bella Swan ever since we were little kids – she's my best-friend, has been and will be until the end of time. But what I feel for you, Bella," Jacob turned his attention towards her. "isn't made for friendship. You need to hear me out - more than anything in the world, I want to be with you. Because I love you, more than you will ever know." his last words linger only a moment before he leaves out the back door of the church.

Bella glanced over at her bridesmaid, Alice, who's eyes are filled with apathy, and it all made sense. This was her vision – Alice saw how this plays out. But the future can always change. If you want it to…

She glanced at Edward, and he nodded, already knowing her heart's decision.

So she ran after him. Bella found him not far from the church and grinned. "Jacob!" When he turned around, she threw her arms around him, catching him by surprise. But she didn't let him get a word in. "It's you," Bella smiled, elated. "It's always been you." she whispered to him, happy tears cascading down her face.

"Are you crying?" Jacob asked incredulously, breaking away from her embrace. She just shook her head at him; he was never going to let her live this down. "Bella Swan does not cry." he wiped away her tears with his thumb, smiling smugly all the while. "C'mere, Bella." Jacob's embrace was warm and welcoming. Just like home.

_Marriage isn't a New Years resolution. It's a life-long commitment. Saying "I love you" is really saying "I'll be there", but saying "I do" is actually saying "Forever and always"._

* * *

_Author's Note: The ending was a bit rushed, I admit. But I didn't want to drag it out too long or anything. So, there you go. :) I'm actually working on another one-shot at the moment, but it all depends on the response I get from this. I might post it today – we'll see. ;)_

_Thanks for reading! Now would you be so kind to share your thoughts in a review? ;) Thanks, you're awesome._

_Love,_

___Carmen_

_P.S. And if you're wondering, yes, I am a Carmen and Eleazar fanatic. :) My name just so happens to be Carmen, too. :D _


End file.
